


【我俊】actress

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【我俊】actress

指给我这扇门的人告诉我，里面的就是这里的头牌。  
我推门进去时，他还穿着灰色的背心短裤，盘着腿坐在床边全神贯注地看电视，仿佛是我走错了寻常青少年的房间。  
我抬手敲敲门板，他回过头来望了我一眼，嘴里说着“来了啊”，一边关了电视跳下床。  
他很瘦，宽松的背心短裤穿在他身上，袖口裤腿跟着他的动作晃晃荡荡，却又有匀称的肌肉附着在肢体上。他的身材就是十来岁的青少年的样子，连同脸蛋也清纯得像个普通中学生。  
只有表情不是。  
我还站在门口，他没有理会我，径直走到衣柜前打开柜门，托着下巴打量一会后才想起我，“你挑一件吧。顺便把门关了。”  
我走到他身后，从他肩上看过去，伸手从里面抽了一套女生制服——当然要比那些更加可爱，更适合他。  
在那套衣服被抽出来时他就小声嘟囔着“又是这个”，用指尖拎着衣架前后看了看，又从衣柜里翻出什么，和那套衣服一起抱在怀里，转身去浴室。经过我的时候他似乎刻意把脚落在我的脚面，轻飘飘地踩一下，却又马上钻到门后，把我关在外面。  
“我洗个澡，你等会吧。”他关了门朝我喊，声音被闷在水雾里。

我坐在床边，等他打开门从氤氲的水汽里走出来。他穿好了那套制服，掩盖之下的身体单薄轻巧像个珍贵的易碎品。他手里还拿着白色长筒袜，朝我晃了晃问我要不要穿，我机械地点点头，看他抬起脚，绷着脚背钻进袜筒，把棉质长袜套在纤细的小腿上，又拎起来一块布。  
不止是一块布。  
他把它提起来展开，让我看这条薄而小的白色三角内裤。他大约很满意我的惊讶，露出了见面以来的第一个笑容，弯腰拿出一瓶香水，把内裤举到面前喷了几下，香味从他手上飘洒过来，似有若无地在我鼻尖溜过去。做完准备，他撑开那条内裤，抬脚钻进去，慢慢地顺着腿把它提上去，直到藏进裙底。他松开手，皮筋弹在皮肉上，发出“啪”的一声。  
我尚不了解在这种情况下该如何开始，只能端正了坐直起来，他忍着笑走过来拍拍我，移开我的手臂自然地坐到我的腿上。他垂下的腿晃来晃去，裙子因为他的姿势往上缩了点，我看着他的大腿觉得口干舌燥，直到他问了我第二遍才听清楚他说的话，“你想我叫你叔叔还是哥哥？”  
“哥哥吧。”  
他牵着我的手去揽他的腰，我能轻松地贴着他的腰侧把他圈在手臂里，闻他身上留着的沐浴露的香味，还有刚刚令人燥热的香水味。  
他把整个人靠在我的胸口，像只温热可爱的小动物，毫无防备。我伸手握住他的膝盖，往上探进他的大腿间慢慢抚摸他的肌肤，在进入裙底之下的秘密地带前，他夹紧腿，用大腿内侧逮捕犯罪者，在我气息不稳时狡黠地看我一眼，又刻意讨好地圈着我的脖子，嘴唇一下下啄我的脸，甜甜地抱怨说太急了，害怕。  
我按着他的后脑堵他的嘴，他做出懵懂的样子任由我剥夺他的空气，喘不过气时顺势松懈了腿上的力气，让侵略者长驱直入，逗弄内裤里变得又湿又热的地方。  
我隔着单薄的内裤用指尖细细密密地挠着，像对待真正的女孩子一样捉弄他的阴茎和会阴。裹在内裤里的阴茎还稚嫩而柔软，我揉弄他的私处，吸吮他的唇舌，也只是让它稍稍变得硬了一点。  
他终于差点就要遭遇窒息的危险，在我的肩上胸口拍打推拒让我放开，我照做，于是看见他的嘴角亮晶晶的唾液和无法聚焦的眼神，脸颊和耳朵红着，一条腿垂到了我的膝盖以下，大方地敞开着裙底，由着一只手伸进去玩弄他，却也只是可怜地吐出一点精液，在束缚之下忠诚地保留青涩娇弱的模样。  
“这里怎么这么小，嗯？”我故意凑近他的脸，手臂托着他的腿弯把他抱在身上一起躺到床上，“让哥哥好好看看。”  
我把他放倒在床上躺好，抬高他的腿想直观地看一眼男孩用三角内裤遮掩起来的隐秘地带。他似乎扭捏起来，双手抻着裙摆试图遮住私处，屈起膝盖想把腿并起来。  
“怎么了？”我伸出两个指头再次探访禁地，看他眼睛里又泛着水光，呼吸也又一次紊乱，“不愿意？”  
“这样看……太害羞了。”他依然努力地维持着伸直手臂的姿势，嘴里却忍不住在被手指侵犯时叫出声来。我撤了手，那张脸上的俏丽随之被失落掩盖过去，他扭扭屁股示意我继续，在没有得到我进一步的抚慰后才下了决心妥协。  
我先躺到床上，刚刚被吊着欲望不得纾解的人接着便分开腿坐上来，只是没有在腰上，而是悬空着，用裙底盖在我的脸上。  
“哥哥……想要……”  
裙底下的秘密一览无遗地展现在我眼前，连白色的布料纹理之下、男孩私处的模样都看得清清楚楚，香水的香味混着男性的腥膻气息扑到我面前。我伸出手指，用指腹摩挲着被内裤裹住的甜美肉体，这种轻飘飘的撩拨让他更加难受，拱着屁股把自己送到我的嘴边，从鼻腔里难耐地哼哼两声。  
怎么能让我的宝贝受苦呢。我掐住他的大腿根，捏着嫩滑的皮肉往下压，打开他的大腿，方便我仔细品尝。我伸出舌头隔着内裤舔舐他的会阴和阴茎，香味和咸味充斥在我的口腔里，布料摩擦舌面的感觉不太好受，这之下的柔软肉体却又促使我更加兴奋地品尝他。他双腿的力气松懈下来，几乎全都依靠着我的手掰开他的大腿，甚至颤抖着压住一声声闷哼时带上了焦急的哭腔。一遍又一遍地被濡湿后的内裤逐渐趋于半透明，黏糊糊地贴在他的私处，我含住他已经勃起变硬的小东西，隔着布料啜着它，用舌头逗弄顶端，他很快就支撑不住，拔高了音调的呻吟从牙关鼻腔漏出来，他坐在我的脸上被舔着裙底，在内裤里高潮了第一次，我试着吸吮他射精的位置，嘴里多了男孩精液的味道。  
他射了一次就软下腰来，我托高他的屁股让他趴在我身上，露出准备被我操弄的小穴对着我，而他亲手拉开我的裤链，从内裤里掏出刚刚已经半硬的阴茎，用他的嘴服侍它早点完全勃起。  
我掀了他的裙子，屁股上倒是有点肉，我抓在手里捏了两把，他不满地晃了晃勒着三角内裤的臀部，嘴上像是故意的有一下没一下地舔着我，偶尔只把顶端含在嘴里啜两下，倒像是在夏天吃冰棍的手法。  
我不客气地揉着他的屁股肉，舌头隔着内裤戳着他的入口，很快我觉得那里湿得不成样子，而我被他的舌头一下下撩拨着，也绷在了高潮的边缘。  
我不想就这么浪费这些精液，起了身让他跪着，挺着阴茎递到他嘴边给他舔着，又让他自己摸着屁股给自己做扩张——他抬头瞧我一眼，张开嘴唇伸进去两根手指，探出来舌头把它们舔得湿漉漉的，撅起屁股伸长了手，指尖在穴口熟练地揉了一会，戳进了又嫩又小的后穴。我看他在屁股里揉得忘情，扶着阴茎又去顶他的嘴唇，他顺从地张口含住它，慢慢动着嘴唇往前推进，直到阴茎几乎塞满了他的口腔甚至喉咙才停下来，一边给自己做扩张，一边把阴茎从嘴里吐出来，又黏上去亲一亲舔一舔，有时含着它故意用力地吸吮，样子像是吸食男人阳精为生的小妖。  
小妖在自己手指的奸淫下好像也很舒服，嘴里含着阴茎含糊不清地呻吟，我按住他的后脑勺开始干他的嘴，他被塞满了嘴巴只能“唔唔”地叫，屁股里被我又塞进两根手指，在他的身体里毫不怜惜地转动扩张。被强行侵犯的身体不仅没有丧了兴致，甚至还打起了颤，内里一缩一缩地夹着我的手指。真想射在他脸上，看看这张清纯的脸挂着精液再被舌头舔去的样子。我把他转了过去，屁股对着我跪趴在床上，拱起下身用裙摆勉强遮住被拉下内裤露出来的小穴。  
我把内裤拉下直到他的膝盖，受制于内裤的弹性他无法把腿分得更开，我用力掰开臀瓣把阴茎插进去时，看他倒真像个青涩的女高中生，衣着整洁，连内裤都还穿在腿上，只是抬高的屁股里紧紧夹着男人的阴茎，全身都因为被深深插入的快感兴奋到发抖。  
按理说，我在舔他的裙底时已经觉得兴奋难耐，现在插在他的后穴里被紧紧裹住进进出出，甚至已经把他干射了一回，却还没有觉得坚持不住。他瘫软着趴在床上几乎浑身都没了力气，只能一味地摇着头哀求我不要再操了，在我慢下来时立刻手脚并用地往前爬，试图脱离在他体内肆意冲撞的阴茎。我握着他的腰把他拖了回来，埋在他体内拉着他翻了个身，他带着哭腔叫着求我放过他，我抽了出去，在他松懈下来时再次一口气全插到底，看着他的阴茎高高挺立着，射出来已经不多的液体。  
高潮后他的后穴抽搐着把我绞得更紧，我撕开卡着他双腿的内裤，捞高他的腿重复着机械的交合动作，弯下腰吻他从上衣下摆露出来的腹部，往上亲吻时我撩起他的上衣，却发现了一件东西。  
我用手指勾着内衣的边缘，把他平坦胸前小小的乳头露出来。  
刚刚发育的女生穿的小内衣裹在他身上也有些空荡，只有乳头挺立起来形成一个凸起的小点，我拨开内衣含住这颗小东西吸吮，抬高他的腿顶进深处，还在抽噎的人立刻呜咽着呻吟出声，自动自觉地攀着我的肩膀，双腿缠着我的腰，哭着被我用阴茎操弄，在他的身体里发泄我的欲望。  
即使这具身体不知道曾经被多少男人舔过操过，我含着他的乳头时依然觉得它稚嫩无比，是尚未成熟就被强行采摘的果实，甜美又青涩。我已经顾不上他是否觉得快活，只是一味地掰开他的屁股把自己往更深更紧的地方送，力道之大以至于我怀疑他的小穴已经肿得不像话，他哭得惨痛也是因为被我这样的禽兽强奸了一番。  
他的内里越来越紧，我也几乎快要达到高潮。我拉起他的腿压在他的胸口，几乎把他对折起来，被撕成两半的破破烂烂的内裤还挂在他的膝盖上随着我的插入晃动，他的屁股却已经一塌糊涂，全都是润滑剂和我和他的体液，让人忍不住要更彻底地弄脏他。我咬着他的喉结，在最后大开大合地撞进内里，抓着他的腰埋在他身体里，把精液全部都射到深处。  
我喘过气后从他身上爬起来，整理好衣服裤子，看他还一动不动地躺在床上，心生怜惜，凑近去想亲亲他作为安抚，他抬起眼看我时脸色却平静如常，像是满脸的泪痕只不过是某种特效化妆一样。  
他只瞥了我一眼，转头看了眼床头的闹钟，“超时了，得加钱。”  
—END—


End file.
